


Tears For The Lost

by LycanthropicAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanthropicAngel/pseuds/LycanthropicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Claudia's death and the boys are taking it hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears For The Lost

It was about seven A.M. when Stiles woke up. In truth, he was kind of hoping he wouldn’t. He had spent all day yesterday dreading the next, he just couldn’t take his mind off of it. Today marks one year since his mother died. When Stiles woke up he had a pressure on his chest. Like someone elephant had come into his room and just decided to sit on top of him. He did not want to get out bed, if he got out of bed that meant that he’d have to face the day. Stiles just didn't want to do that. He turned over in his bed and grabbed his phone sitting on top of the nightstand. He unlocked it and saw that Derek had texted him. “Hey babe, text me when you wake up.”. Stiles just closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand. He didn’t feel like talking to anybody right now, not even his boyfriend of two years. Stiles stayed in bed for good thirty minutes more before deciding that he needed to take a shower. He got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on to allow the water some time to heat up. If it’s one thing Stiles hated the most, it was taking a cold shower. He walked into the shower and allowed the hot water to soak him. He watched as the water cascaded down his body and flowed into the drain. Several minutes passed by before he realized that he had zoned out. He grabbed the loofah hanging on the soap rack next to him, put some soap on it and began washing his body. After several more minutes Stiles had finally finished his shower. He stepped out and dried off, he put on his change of clothes and walked back into his bedroom. Stiles sat on the edge of his bed for a few minutes pondering, wondering if he should go visit his mother’s grave. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to feel the pain that it would entail. The young teenager got up off his bed and decided to go out to the garden in his backyard. When he stepped out the back door he saw that the sky was very dark and cloudy. It would rain for sure.

He walked over to his mother’s garden and picked some of the flowers that were growing. After his mom died, Stiles had decided to keep taking care of the plants. He loved plants, loved gardening, he has his mom to thank for that. So many of Stiles’ memories were filled with his mother teaching him about all kinds of plants while she worked in the garden, he remembers his mom teaching him how to garden. Stiles took the flowers back into the house and set the gently on the kitchen table. He walked over to a cabinet and grabbed some paper to wrap the flowers in. He wrapped the flowers in the paper and then made for the front door, grabbing the keys to his jeep on the way out. He walked to his jeep and opened the door and jumped in. He set the flowers on the seat next to him, started the jeep and backed out of the driveway and drove off. Stiles had forgotten his phone at home, and it started ringing. It was Derek calling, the phone rang and rang but there was no answer. Derek hung up the phone and texted Stiles “Hey sweetie, are you still asleep? Wake up sleepyhead!!! We’re supposed to hang out today!!”. The day went on, it was about four in the afternoon now and still no answer from Stiles. Derek was starting to get worried, Stiles always answered his phone, always. Derek decided to text the sheriff maybe he had heard from his son. It took about ten minutes before the sheriff answered but he finally did, the sheriff hadn’t heard from either. Now Derek was really worried. 

Stiles had been driving around for a while, he finally decided to man up and drive to the cemetery. He parked his jeep in the parking lot, grabbed the flowers, and walked in. He walked to where his mom’s grave was, he stood before it reading the epitaph ‘Here lies Claudia Stilinski, beloved wife and mother, may she ever rest in peace’. Stiles laid the flowers down in front of the tomb stone and fell to his knees, and he cried, cried his seventeen year old eyes out, and the rain began to fall. Every emotion he could feel crashed into him. It was like he was standing in front of a giant wave and it hit him. Sorrow, anger, fear, everything that Stiles hadn’t been allowing himself to feel hit him. Derek had driven by his boyfriend’s to see if he was home, but he wasn’t he saw that his jeep was gone. He walked around to the side of the house to where Stiles’ window was, he climbed up the side of the house to take a peek into his room, hoping that none of the Stilinski’s neighbors were home. He looked inside Stiles window and saw that his room was empty, and there his phone was sitting on the nightstand. Derek climbed down and started texting all of his friends, each one of them telling Derek that they didn’t know where he was. The last person Derek texted was Scott, if any one would know where Stiles was it would be his best friend. Derek sent scott the text and awaited his reply. five minutes later Derek’s phone chirped with a reply from Scott “Hey Derek, no Stiles hasn’t texted me all day. He probably shut off his phone. It is that day after all, good luck buddy, hope you find him. Text me if you do.” That day? what was that supposed to mean? Derek got into his car and sat there for a while, thinking of all the places he could check that Stiles could possibly be. Eventually it hit, what that day was. Stiles mom died a year ago today. Derek frantically started his car and sped off for the cemetery. By the time Derek had gotten halfway to the cemetery it had started raining, and quite hard too. The teen pushed on though, determined to reach his boyfriend.

Derek had finally reached the cemetery, he quickly got out of his car and began searching for Stiles, calling out his name, “STILES!!! STILES WHERE YOU???” Derek didn’t receive a reply. Stiles could hear someone calling his name, it sounded like Derek but stiles had no desire to answer, he kept hearing his name but no matter what he just could not bring himself to answer. Stiles was distantly aware that he was soaking wet. He wasn’t sure how long it had been raining. He didn’t care, didn’t care how soaked he was, didn’t care how long it had been raining, didn’t care about whoever it was calling his name, he didn’t care about anything. Derek finally found Stiles, he found him on his knees in front his mother’s grave. Derek sprinted towards his boyfriend, thinking of nothing else other than that he needed to get Stiles. He reached him, he knelt down by the boy. Neither said anything, Derek just grabbed Stiles and held him. Stiles grabbed onto his boyfriend and sobbed. The two teens just sat there in the rain holding each other. Soon Stiles had stopped crying, he had fallen asleep. Derek stood up with Stiles still in his arm and he walked back to the car. He deposited his boyfriend into the passenger side of the car and walked around to the drivers side on got in and started the engine. 

Derek drove to his house. The closer they got to his house the more Stiles seemed to stir. When the camaro finally pulled into the driveway Stiles woke up, but he didn’t say anything. Derek got out and went to the other side of the car and grabbed the other out of the car. Derek cradled Stiles in his arms as they walked through the house. Stiles glanced at the microwave clock as he was being carried through kitchen. It was six p.m. They made it up to Derek’s room, and he was gently set on the bed, he tried to get up, because his clothes were still wet and he didn’t want to ruin the bed but Derek just sat him back down. A couple minutes passed by and the older boy came back in with a change of clothes for them both. After Stiles had gotten changed, Derek put him in his bed and told him to sleep. “Where are you going?” Stiles asked. “I need to go check on something” was the reply. He pulled the covers up on his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

Derek knew that his boyfriend wasn’t the only one affected by this day. The sheriff would be too. He got back in his car and drove to the house, hoping the sheriff would be there. He was in luck, the sheriff’s car was parked in the driveway. Derek walked up to the door and unlocked using the key Stiles had given him. The first thing he heard upon entering the house were sobs. The boy made his way through the house and entered the dining room where he saw the sheriff sitting with a half empty bottle of whiskey and sobbing sheriff. “Sheriff?” Derek asked. The sheriff looked up at him with eyes that were glistening with tears and sorrow. Derek didn’t say anything, he just walked over and put the cap back on the bottle and put it back in the liquor cabinet. He walked back over and sat down. Still not saying anything, he just grabbed the sheriff and pulled him into a hug, and he let him get out all of his sorrows. Stiles had lost his mother, and John had lost his wife, Derek didn’t quite understand what they were going through, as he still had his mother, but he had to be there for these two nonetheless. He eventually coaxed the half drunk sheriff to get up and follow him upstairs. On the trip up Derek thought about how much he admired the man. I mean come on, drinking half a bottle of whiskey and only being half drunk? That’s pretty amazing you have to admit. Derek didn’t even bother finding a change of clothes for the man. he just took off his weapons and set it to the side, and then put the sheriff to bed. He walked back down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and went back to put it next to Mr. Stilinski. 

After that, Derek drove back home, when he walked through the door he saw his own mom, he immediately ran and pulled her into the tightest hug he possibly could. Talia just leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head, whispering ‘I know’. When he had finally let his mother go he walked up the stairs to his room where Stiles still was. Sound asleep. The teen just crawled into his bed next to his boyfriend and fell asleep. Today had been one hell of a day.


End file.
